1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates generally to wheels for supporting vehicles, and in particular to wheels with an enhanced appearance.
2. Description of the Related Art
Consumers have increasingly sought to add style and distinctiveness to their vehicles by buying specially-designed wheels. Wheels with increased interior lip depth (e.g., the distance between the outboard edge of the wheel and the face of the central portion of the wheel) have been gaining in popularity. Also, larger-diameter wheels mounted within low-profile tires have been in high demand. However, certain wheel performance requirements relating primarily to load-bearing capabilities, comfort of ride, and positioning of the vehicle brakes and other functional components, have been viewed as severely limiting the size of the interior lip depth and the outboard wheel diameter, which in turn have placed rigid constrains on the design area and volume on the outboard side of the wheel. Moreover, the relatively small interior lip depth on traditional wheels has minimized the reflective effect of the central wheel face onto the generally shiny surface of the interior lip.